Momentos como cuartos
by anni fer
Summary: Cada momento es especial, cada momento encierra algo. Los momentos son como cuartos. --- Drabbles Tomoyo x Touya --- UniversoAlterno
1. Celar

Drabbles de esta serie, me encana

_Drabbles de esta serie, me encana._

_Así que escribiré muchos…espero._

**Universo Alterno.**** UA**

"**Celar"**

Era de tes blanca, lisa y suave piel, ojos violeta… ¿o negros? Realmente eran raros, pero preciosos; su cabellera negra larga y ondulada era destacable ya que le hacía ver tan femenina; además, ese cuerpo proporcionado: pechos levantados y firmes, su cintura estrecha y anchas caderas.

La hacían deseable, con ese caminar tranquilo que apreciaba todo lo que aparecía frente suyo.

Cada pasó era mover su ondulado cabello siguiendo el ritmo que su caminar había determinado desde el principio, su rostro era adornado con una sonrisa pasiva.

Dirigida a la nada, dirigida al todo.

Él gritando su nombre y el ruido de una tranquila bicicleta le hizo sonreír abiertamente, se volteo apurada dejando que el viento revolviera su cabellera en aquel acto.

- ¿Por qué no me esperaste?

Le exigió, demandante una voz varonil.

Ella se sonrojó, pero no dejo de sonreír por ningún motivo. Es que el hecho de que él estuviera con ella, regañándola o simplemente ahí era motivo suficiente para que las mariposas de su estomago comenzaran a revolotear.

- Lo siento Touya, pero creí que irías a trabajar. No me dijiste ayer que me fuera con Sakura ha la facultad.-dijo Tomoyo mientras le miraba entero.

Estaba guapo: Una sudadera, jeans y un polerón deportivo cerrado, sin cierre ni gorro.

El chico chasqueó.

- ¿Y si te pasaba algo?, te dije que fueras con Sakura para que no te fueras sola…súbete, te iré a dejar.-

Se corrió para atrás, dejando un espacio para que ella se sentara entre sus piernas.

- Gracias.- dijo la pelinegra mientras se sentaba.

Nunca le gustó andar en bicicleta, pero que él le llevara era distinto. Su madre sabía que no le pasaría nada si iba sola a clases, por que en realidad nunca iría sola-su madre confiaba mucho en él, extrañamente-.

Él sonrió tranquilo, ahora estaba mejor. Hoy se había levantado tranquilo, no pensó en nada hasta que vio la hora y luego vio por la ventana que su hermana se subía al carro de su novio.

Sin Tomoyo.

Eso significaba que la pelinegra se había ido sola, eso para Touya era un gran problema. La joven era bellísima y con apenas 19 años era toda una tentación tanto para jóvenes, universitarios, egresados y viejos que se cruzaran con ella. Si hasta ha él, quien tenía 25 años de edad, 26 a por cumplir.

No por nada había sido reina de su universidad, cosa que a Touya no le gustó del todo.

Tomoyo sabía que Touya la celaba, pero eso a ella le gustaba. Por que él no era excesivo si no que cumplía el perfecto papel de hombre perfecto con el cual la pelinegra siempre había soñado.

¿Yukito no se enojará?.-

Preguntó Tomoyo, mientras miraba por sobre su hombro al moreno.

Touya sonrió, verdad…su amigo tendría que esperarlo por más tiempo.

- No, el entenderá que debo cuidar de mi novia.-

Le respondió tranquilo, mientras cuidadoso de no perder el rumbo de su bicicleta: se inclinaba y besaba suave y cortamente los labios de su novia.

El la amaba, Ella lo amaba ha él.

Pero lo mejor de todo, la bicicleta paró, era que la sus personas queridas aprobaron desde un principio y hasta más que ellos al relación; se bajó tranquilo pero impidiendo que ella se bajara aún ya que él simplemente se había bajado para disfrutar un poco con su novia.

Su novia, Tomoyo Daidouji era de nadie más que de Touya Kinomoto

**Fin del Drabble. **

_Espero que les guste, habrá más si dejan reviews._

_Y si no dejan mi fanfic se pondrá triste pero continuara por que la autora es mala_

_Y ama esta pareja muahahaha ___

**¡Dejen Reviews!**


	2. Comida

Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, les uso simplemente para escribir por diversión

_Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, les uso simplemente para escribir por diversión._

_Sin fines de Lucro._

**Touya x Tomoyo **

**Drabble ****"Comida"**

-

-

-

Habían comprado unos potes grandes de helado de Frutilla-el de Tomoyo- y helado de chocolate- el de Touya- sólo para ellos, para comerlo los dos en la pieza de Touya mientras veían televisión.

-- Quiero algo.-dijo juguetona la chica, mientras se desarmaba tranquila la trenza a un lado que se había hecho minutos atrás.

Touya la miró, luego miró el pote de helado…estaba casi lleno; miró el suyo, estaba casi vacío.

-- Tendré que cocinar, dejemos los helados congelando y los comeremos más tarde.-dijo mientras se paraba de su cama, pero una delicada mano le sujetó impidiendo que se fuera.

Tomoyo atrajo a Touya hacia ella, le besó con pasión tratado de saciarse de él, cosa que nunca ocurría. Su cuello era tan o más apetecible que su boca, su clavícula también.

Ella revoloteaba la cabellera del joven mientras que el la volvía a besar.

-- Vamos a cocinar.-dijo Tomoyo cuando se había separado un poco de Touya, ella sonreía malvadamente.

Su novia, cuando quería podía ser muy pero muy mala con él, mira que dejarle con esas ganas. Sin regañar se paró de la cama y la siguió mientras maldecía por dentro y se mordía las ganas de hacerle cosas, inesperadamente ella se dio vuelta y le besó fogosamente de nuevo.

-- ¿Tan poco me deseas?.-le preguntó con un tono de voz seductor, inimaginable viniendo de Tomoyo.

El joven la tomo con sus brazos y la pegó a la pared. La besó con deseo por todas partes, pero no con rapidez…al contrario, se demoraba su tiempo en cada parte.

-- Tú eres algo que se disfruta más que el helado.-le susurró al oído de su novia.

Quien no evitó el sonrojo, que ya tenía desde que la había acariciado.

-- Tienes que estar segura de lo que quieres pequeña.-le dijo antes de besar sus labios.

La joven se quedó pensando un poco, ella sabía lo que quería, por qué le decía eso. Tomoyo se separó un poco de él, le miró con el entrecejo fruncido y con decisión.

Esa mirada le quemaba por dentro, su novia era linda y delicada como una muñeca de porcelana. Pero tenía un carácter envidiado por las mujeres y deseado por los hombres.

-- Yo sé perfectamente lo que quiero.-dijo decidida Tomoyo mientras le besaba, pero luego se dio vuelta y bajó las escaleras.

Touya la seguía con una media sonrisa pegada a su rostro, pero esta desapareció cuando no vio a Tomoyo y escuchó una puerta cerrarse.

Se había enojado, pero por qué.

Caminó apurado hacia la puerta de entrada, salió sin importarle andar en pies descalzos sólo le importaba saber dónde estaba Tomoyo, quien no se veía por ningún lado.

La puerta de entrada se cerró por el viento pero a él no le importó, aún no veía

No sabía cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero había sido arto. ¿Es que acaso no volvería?

-- Hey, no se supone que tú me ibas a hacer un rico almuerzo; yo ya hice el arroz.-le dijo una dulce voz, mientras reía al ver tan desorientado a su novio.

El se volteo, ella usaba unas calzas de Sakura y una polera de él además había acomodado su cabello en una coleta alta y desordenada dejando ver su cuello-y unos chupones que él le había hecho-

Él se acercó y la beso, la tomó en brazos para así hacerle cosquillas y entraron. le gustaba escuchar su risa, le gustaba todo de ella.

-- Te quiero mucho, pensé que te habías enojado.-le confesó Touya, mientras veía con detalle a su novia.

Tomoyo le miró incrédula, estalló en carcajadas que hicieron sonrojar a Touya pero luego entre risas añadió:

-- Así de boba crees que soy, me haces enojar pero se me es imposible separarme de ti. Por que te amo mucho.-le dijo antes de acercarse y atraerlo a ella desde el cuello de su polera para así darse otro exquisito beso.

Él sonrió, ella le sonrió también. Luego caminaron hacia la cocina bromeando, él la empujó y ella casi tropieza por lo que se rieron, luego ella le empujó y ella casi cae sobre él.

Para cuando Sakura llegó con Shaoran, revisaron las ollas: tenían comida hecha y caliente para almorzar. Pero los cocineros estaban durmiendo en el sofá mientras la televisión estaba prendida en uno de los canales de monitos animados.

Los cocineros habían saciado su hambre con una comida más rica, única para ambos.

**Fin del D****rabble Comidas**

**-**

_-_

_Gracias a las personas que dejaron review ____ yo adoro esta pareja, es lo mejor._

_¡¡Escriban ustedes también!!_

_¡¡Llenemos el mundo con fics TomoyoTouya!! _


	3. Hello Stranger

**Drabble de Sakura Card Captor**

Drabble de Sakura Card Captor

* * *

**Touya x Tomoyo**

"**Hello Stranger"**

-

-

La joven de largos y oscuros cabellos tomados en una coleta alta. Caminaba tranquila, con un rumbo fijo que ya conocía de memoria, de los tiempos en que iba ahí sólo por su amiga. Ahora era diferente, iba porque habían dos personas a las que amaba mucho viviendo ahí.

Revisaba con tranquilidad una grabación que había hecho hace un montón de tiempo, no del tiempo dónde vestía a Sakura para la batalla…

-- Se veía tan linda en esos videos.-

Recordó Tomoyo mientras se sonrrojaba, que tiempos aquellos.

Miró tranquila el video de su ultimo cumpleaños, en el momento dónde ella tubo que apagar las velas Syaoran era a quien le había otorgado el honor de usar su preciada cámara, en el video se podía ver como su mejor amiga la miraba dichosa de presenciar ese importantísimo cumpleaños número veinte. También como su madre le sonreía con amor, como sus amigos la miraban encantados y cómo él la miraba.

-- ¡Lo adoro!.-

Dijo en voz fuerte, haciendo sobresaltar a un ciclista que iba cerca. A Tomoyo ni le importó, iba embobada viendo cómo él la miraba, una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Entro al patio de una casa, sin mirar por dónde iba llegó hasta la puerta y la tocó. Unos pasos bajaban corriendo la escalera, se escuchó el sonido de una caída.

-- Sakura.-

Pensó en voz alta Tomoyo.

La puerta se abrió.

-- Buenos días Tomoyo, disculpa la tardanza.-

Dijo una Sakura sonriente con su dulce voz, abrazó a su amiga y le ayudó con el bolso que esta cargaba.

-- ¿Lista para el viaje Sakura?. Buenos días Syaoran, Señor Kinomoto, Yukito, Touya.-

Dijo sonriente Tomoyo, estos le saludaron de vuelta.

Shaoran estaba con Touya lanzándose miradas asesinas mientras miraban televisión, nunca dejaban de pelear. Yukito y el Señor Kinomoto estaban en la cocina envolviendo emparedados, el peliblanco como siempre, comía lo que "sobraba"

Tomoyo iría a un viaje por una semana con Sakura, el novio de esta, su padre, su hermano y el amigo de su hermano. Todos, ya conocidos y con quien tenia una muy buena relación.

-- Iré a buscar mis cosas.-

Dijo Sakura sonriendo, Syaoran se paró de dónde estaba para ayudarle.

-- Iré a bajar las cosas.-

Dijo de repente el padre de la castaña. Yukito le sonrió y salió de la cocina para ir al baño.

Tomoyo sonrió para si misma, se acercó al sillón y se sentó al lado de Touya, quien no dejaba de mirarla ahora que todos se habían ido.

-- _Hello extranger_.-

Susurró Tomoyo mientras le miraba con ese ánimo suyo de siempre, sólo que cuándo lo veía a él sus ojos adquirían un brillo extraño.

El sonrió de lado, como siempre, se acercó con cuidado y con delicadeza se apoderó de los labios de ella. Quien con el pasar del rato y el juego de labios, apasionó el beso dejando que sus lenguas se tocaran y bailaran entre si.

Una toz les interrumpió, eran Sakura y Syaoran quienes habían bajado antes y milagrosamente les habían visto juntos. Todos sabían que entre Tomoyo y Touya había algo desde ya tiempo, pero nadie había visto más que las fuertes miradas ó cuando él de la nada- en realidad siempre que había un hombre cerca de la pelinegra- se acercaba y la cogía de la mano.

-- Hasta que los veo.-

Dijo sonriendo Sakura, quien tenía sus mejillas levemente teñidas de un carmesí.

Tomoyo miró a Syaoran y Sakura con una sonrisa divertida, se mordía la lengua para no reír ya que el rostro de Touya era un chiste para ella. Se hacía el serio pero desde donde ella estaba- entre sus brazos- podía claramente ver la vergüenza que él sentía. Ella sabía que para él los besos y las caricias eran tan íntimos como para otros era el hacer el amor.

-- Monstruo molesto.-

Dijo Touya mientras rendido, abrazaba con fuerza a Tomoyo y la besaba de nuevo.

Se habían extrañado, desde el cumpleaños de Tomoyo en Septiembre que no se veían. Por que después la joven aprovechó su trabajo e invitó a su madre para que ella tomara unas "vacaciones". Comenzó en aquel lugar un documental con ayuda de su cliente, pero no pudieron adelantar mucho.

Aquel día, 27 de noviembre, por fin se habían vuelto a ver. ERA INEVITABLE NO BESARSE

-- Te extrañé.-

Dijo sonriendo Tomoyo mientras lo abrazaba como si de un peluche se tratara haciendo reír a Sakura y Syaoran. Touya se sonrojó pero no se molestó.

Él también la había extrañado, mucho.

**Fin del Drabble

* * *

_  
_**

_Espero les gustó, dejen comentarios : )_


	4. Rojo

**Para la Tabla Arcoiris. **

Trabajandola en livejournal, espero les guste.

**

* * *

**

**Sakura Card Captor**

**Tomoyo x Touya**

** Rojo:**

Suspiró, él la miró serio, ella le sonrió en respuesta, él bufó.

-- No te enojes.-

Le susurró al oído Tomoyo, quien se afirmaba con un abrazo sobre el torso de su pareja.

-- No estoy enojado.-

Le respondió el pelinegro mientras le besaba los labios.

-- ¿Seguro?, porque hoy fuiste un tanto más brusco. ¿Te enojaste por el vestido?. Touya… ¿Fue por lo que usé cierto?.-

Le preguntó Tomoyo, quien ocultaba bajo una cara de falso dilema, el agrado por los celos de él hacia ella.

Touya bufó, en realidad le había encantado el vestido, se le veía _demasiado_ bien. Como para que otro la mirase, además, era _rojo_.

La abrazó más hacia él, acarició con sus manos la espalda desnuda de la joven y dibujo círculos alrededor de su columna vertebral, desde el cuello, hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura. Un movimiento tan poco seductor, tan corriente y sin embargo a ella le hacía delirar.

Las mejillas de la pelinegra se tiñeron de un carmesí, él sonrió cuando vio que la joven tenía hasta una oreja roja. La trataba de camuflar entre las largas hebras de negros cabellos que caían como cascada por la espalda de la joven, y que llegaban hasta rozarle a él.

-- Mio.-

Susurró mientras cargaba y masajeaba en círculos la espalda de la joven. Él sonrió al sentir que aquel movimiento le había hecho reaccionar. Y es que le encantaba que ella estuviese desnuda sobre él, pegada a él, ella, tan dulce, ella siendo tan suave, ella sobre él, sonrojándose para él, riéndose para él.

El color de sus mejillas era para él.

Sí, aquel que adornaba su nívea piel con rojo.

El sabía que el color de sus labios luego de un beso, era para él.

Sí, aquel que adornaba sus claros labios con rojo.

El sabía que los adornos que ella usualmente tapaba, eran hechos por él.

Sí, esos rojos detrás de la oreja, sí, esos rojos en el cuello y en todo lugar que pudo saborear.

Por eso el sabía, que el rojo, en un vestido para ella, era demasiado personal.

-- Demasiado mío.-

Susurró Touya dejando un tanto confundida a Tomoyo.

Se acercó, la besó, la acarició y simplemente disfrutó del rojo.

De su rojo.

**Fin

* * *

**

_A mi me gustó, espero que a ustedes también :) _**  
**


	5. Añil

_Tabla Arcoiris, En proceso en LJ :) _**

* * *

  
**

**# Añil.**

-

-

Sentía que aquel bello color la atrapaba, era hipnotizante. Las pequeñas olas que se formaban en las orillas le seducían poco a poco, le incitaban a ingresar al hermoso lago.

Se acercó hasta la orilla, retiro cuidadosamente uno de sus sandalias e introdujo su pie al agua. Estaba más caliente que la temperatura ambiente, el coqueteo de aquella aguas de tan _místico_ color era impresionante, casi descarado.

-- Está buena.-

Susurró la joven, se volteo para sonreírle.

-- Usualmente los lagos son mejores de noche.-

Le respondió el joven que yacía a sus espaldas, estaba ahí sentado sobre unas mantas, comiendo de una de las tantas golosinas que habían comprado.

-- Es realmente bellísimo.-

Volvió a susurrar la joven, luego le sonrió a las aguas.

Alzó sus manos, sintió el viento juguetear con sus cabellos, sintió cómo le era acariciado suavemente el pie, abrió los ojos y se dejó conquistar.

Con una rapidez y sin pensarlo se sacó la polera

-- ¡Hey, Tomoyo!, ¿Qué haces?.-

Dijo sorprendido, no podía creer lo que la joven estaba haciendo.

-- No seas, Touya. Será un simple baño.-

Le respondió la pelinegra con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, pensó en invitarlo, pero realmente, no sabía si quería compartir aquel amor con él.

Dejó sus jeans ahí, sus zapatos y entró al agua en ropa interior. Dejando atrás a un sonrojado pelinegro que sonreía divertido.

Con un rápido respiro se sumergió en aquel dulce amante, descendió hasta casi rozar el suelo, teniendo sobre ella esas extrañas aguas. Cuan grande fue su sorpresa al abrir los ojos debajo del místico nuevo amante, susurró idiotamente algo que le hizo atragantarse con las aguas y por ende le obligó a subir a la superficie.

-- ¿¡Estás bien!?.-

Gritó preocupado Touya al ver que la joven había salido al instante y tosiendo agua. La joven no paraba de toser, pero le sonrió tratando de calmarlo pero fue inútil.

Sacó sus zapatillas, su polera y sus jeans en un instante, quedando sólo en unos calzoncillos que se parecían mucho a un short mas eran más cortos. Corrió, entró, se sumergió en seguida estaba volviendo a salir al lado de la joven.

-- Estoy bien, sólo fue que el color, ¡es demasiado hermoso!.-

Le respondió excitada Tomoyo.

Él la miró extrañado, de qué color estaba hablando. No alcanzó ni a procesarlo, la joven le había pescado del brazo y lo había sumergido, alcanzó a dar una bocanada de aire y a escuchar en susurro la voz de ella que decía: _no cierres tus ojos._

Él no lo hizo, ahí estaba ella, con sus largos negros cabellos flotando alrededor de ella de forma casi angelical, _pero el fondo, _era algo impresionante, tanto así que sintió un _leve _dejillo de celos. Era un color que le hubiese enamorado si ella no estuviese _ahí_.

Salieron a la superficie, ella iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por un brusco beso que le dejó atontada, es que era sólo esa forma de besar. Tan dulcemente buena, exquisitamente ardiente, cuando se necesitaba acción él la daba, cuando se quería amor él le daba y cuando deseaba ahí estaba. Era simplemente: su maestro en eso del amar.

Se separó de ella para ver esa cara de _no me dejes así_, le encantaba.

-- Más.-

Susurró ella mientras abría los ojos y no podía ocultar el deseo que sentía por aquel adonis que la tenía abrazado a él, ella enredó sus piernas en la cadera de él y este la abrazó mientras la sujetaba del trasero de la sutil manera en que Touya Kinomoto sabía.

Ella sabía perfectamente, por ese brillo que él también no ocultaba y no hacía nada por, que él la deseaba en esos momentos más de lo que ella podía creer.

-- ¿Era precioso, no?.-

Le preguntó Tomoyo mientras se abrazaba al pecho del joven, en un instante inesperado una fugaz imagen del color del agua se le había aparecido.

-- Tsk.-

Gruñó él. Ella le miró, luego sonrió.

-- Era demasiado hermoso.-

Volvió a susurrar sobre su pecho la joven, mientras alzaba su mirar al del moreno.

-- Tsk, es simplemente añil.-

Bufó el joven aniñadamente, ella sonrió ante el comportamiento celoso de él sólo por una simple agua, con un lindo color _añil-_ahora sabía como se llamaba su colorido amante- pero seguía siendo una simple agua.

Ella lo prefería mil veces a él.

Mil veces sus manos, su boca, sus ojos, su lengua; mil veces a él.

Para distraerla nuevamente le besaba cortamente el cuello de la joven, la verdad, _no quería más agua. _Quería salir de ahí, con ella, a un lugar cómodo, seco y dónde le pudiera hacer cosas con más libertad.

Camino con ella aún abrazada a él, al salir del agua no pensó mucho en que quería un lugar seco y cómodo. Sólo pensó en lo que quería hacerle, en ese momento.

**Fin **

**

* * *

**_No paro de amar esta pareja, ojalá ustedes tampoco :)_


	6. Amarillo

_Amarillo de la Tabla arcoiris :)

* * *

_

******# Amarillo**

_Patito...  
Amarillo patito..._

No podía parar de reír, se veía adorablemente graciosa. Ella le sonreía, le modelaba, le tiraba besos.

-- ¡Hay que atreverse!, ¡No hay que ser aburrido!.-  
Respondió Tomoyo divertida, dando énfasis en la palabra aburrido, la cual iba dirigida para el pelinegro que no paraba de reir.

-- Sí hermano, Tomoyo tiene el espíritud, tú no.-  
Dijo Sakura, quien había llegado vestida de princesa junto a Syaoran, quien estaba vestido de principe.

-- ¡AAH! SAKURA TE VEZ PRECIOSA, TE QUEDO EXELENTE, COMO TODO LO QUE HAGO PARA TI JOJO, ESO ES PORQUE ERES MUY LINDA AMIGA. ¿NO CREES LO MISMO TOUYA?, ¿SYAORAN...?.-  
Preguntaba emocionada Tomoyo. Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojaron, pero se sonreían divertidos.

Touya no encontraba ninguna maravilla el vestido de su hermana, pero sí encontraba raro que el novio de su monstruo-hermana- estubiese tan nervioso y sonrojado. Por otro lado, miró de nuevo a Tomoyo...y volvió a reir.

-- ¡Ey! Para de reirte de disfraz y ve a ponerte el tuyo.-  
Le susurró encantada Tomoyo, quien se acercó a él, se sentó sobre sus piernas,con delicadeza y feminidad al enredar sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro demostró ser toda una dama a la hora de besarlo.

Una dama que en ese preciso momento, estaba vestida de patito.  
Sakura, Syaoran, Kero y Yue que habían entrado en esos momentos, no podían no reir ante la escena. Mas apesar de las carcajadas, Touya no quería dejar de besar a su novia.

-- ¡Es hora de vestir a Touya!.-  
Dijo Tomoyo sonriente, terminado el beso. Miró a su novio y este descrubrió la malicia de esas palabras, vestir implicaba un previo desvestir. Touya suspiró sonriendo, es que las fiestas de disfraces, y el confeccionar ropa, hacían de su novia la mujer más feliz.  
_Y atrevida...._

Volvió a reir, era imposible, a pesar de su disfraz de amarillo patito, no desearla.

**Fin**


	7. Miradas

**Miradas**

Nadie decía nada pero todos sabían, si, habían descubierto esas miradas.

El significado de aquellas...

Y es que con el tiempo, los ojos de la pelinegra brillaban más que nunca al mirarle y los ojos de él como que casi le sonreían.

Y sí, para los que sabían de miradas de amor, se daban cuenta de que entre Touya y Tomoyo algo estaba por pasar.

**Fin**

_Dejen reviews :)_

_Touya x Tomoyo 3_


	8. Naranja

**Naranja**

Tenía sus gustos definidos y era definitivamente: Naranja.

-- ¡Vamos ganando!.-

Increíble, la nueva novia de Touya Kinomoto: Tomoyo Daidouji, japonesa y todo apoyaba a la selección Holanda.

Y sí hasta _vestía la camiseta_ _naranja_. Nadie lo creía

-- ¡Se viene...!.--

Repitió, entonces todos vieron la jugada: tres toques con demasiada elegancia y una definición de lujo.

-- ¡GOOOOL!.-

Tomoyo celebró, los amigos y familia de su novio la miraron raro mas ella se abrazó a Touya, lo besó mas al mirarlo cayó en la cuenta de que _Japón iba perdiendo._


	9. Azul

**Azul**

No paraba de llorar, se sentía debastada, casi inútil y algo idiota.  
En la calles, no pasaba gente y estaba cerca de la casa de Sakura, mas no quería ir, no podía ir a llorarle sus penas cuando bien sabía que su amiga estaba peor con la ida de su novio.

-- Ojalá Sakura no termine como yo.--  
Pensó entre tanto llanto y lástima la pelinegra.

Jugaba con sus cabellos, miraba al cielo aunque las lágrimas no le dejaban ver bien de qué color estaba, lo miraba igual.

-- Se terminó, así de simple...-  
Susurró para volver a llorar.

-- Lo detesto, te detesto Eriol, casi logré amarte.--  
Hablaba con ella misma, pero servía de mucho hacerlo, la dejaba sin penas ni rencores cuando lo hacía luego de un tiempo.

-- Hey.-  
Saltó de susto, se volteó sorprendida.

-- Hola Tomoyo.--  
Era Touya, el hermano de Sakura, no podía creerlo. Ella llorando frente al hermano de su mejor amiga

-- No le digas a Sakura.-  
Dijo Tomoyo, quien se volteó para seguir derramando lágrimas, no le avergonzaba llorar, puesto que ya se le había pasado un poco la pena y ahora lloraba por rabia.

-- ¿Quieres?.--

-- ¿Ah?.--  
Él se había sentado al lado de ella, le ofrecía una lata de té caliente.  
Ahí, los dos pelinegros, sentados en la vereda de una plazoleta, se quedaron bebiendo.

-- Él era un imbécil, debes alegrarte pequeña Tomoyo.--  
Ella lo miró sorprendido, si no hubiera sido por el tono extraño, casi de pieda, que el mayor de los Kinomoto tiene para hablar juraría que eran palabras de consuelo.

Sonrió ante su broma mental, luego asintió.

-- Siempre hay más, de todo hay más.--  
Suspiró Tomoyo, quien había sacado toda sus penas, rabias, males y por fin miraba al cielo y podía, claramente, ver que el cielo seguía azul.

-- Sigue azul vez, ¿Vámos?.--  
Le susurró el alto pelinegro, ella se sonrojó un tanto, había vuelto su sangre a ella, su risa y unas mariposas que no sabía de dónde habían llegado a su estómago.

Ya que ella se tardó en responder, él simplemente le cogió el brazo y la levanto con fuerza. El aire que le llego a la cara, con aquel perfume de él, el cielo aún azul, su rostro bajo el de él, esa seductora distancia, ese rubor en las mejillas de él, el nerviosismo del pelinegro que le hizo correr la cara con rápidez.

La risa de ella salió casi melodiósamente te sus labios, asintiendo que sí, el cielo, seguía azul.  
**  
**


	10. Violeta

**Violeta **

Iría de nuevo donde su psicologa, de nuevo.  
Nunca le creyó a Yukito cuando este le dijo que le haría bien, tampoco le creyó a su hermana, ni al estúpido novio de esta. Todos le decían que estaba de moda eso de la terapia con los colores.

Pura basura, decía...antes de conocer a su guapa psicologa

-- Muy buenos días, ¿Preparado para la sesión de hoy?.-  
Le saludó su doctora en cuanto entró a la habitación, él respondió con una onomatopeya extraña.

-- Hoy intentaremos con el violeta, se dice que es este el color capaz de combatir los miedos y aportar paz, que tiene un efecto de limpieza en los trastornos emocionales. Ellos nos conectan también con los impulsos musicales y artísticos, el misterio y la sensibilidad a la belleza y los grandes ideales, inspirándonos sensibilidad, espiritualidad y compasión.

El violeta puede ejercer fuertes influencias, sin embargo................-  
Él no pudo seguir lo que ella le decía, se quedaba mirandole como un bobo. Sus extraños ojos, podría jurar que de repente los veía morados.

¡Despierta!, se dijo a si mismo, cuando sintió que ya le miraba mucho.

-- ¿Estás de acuerdo?....¿Con esto de la tarapia con colores?.-  
Ella le sonreía.

Él sonrió, lo poco que le había escuchado ahora lo entendía: los ojos de ella eran morados.

-- Sí.-  
Le sonrió él, tranquilo. La joven se sonrojó levemente.

Eran morados.  
Eso de la terapía con color era verdad: sus ojos lo calmaban, le traían paz, encontraba todo bello a su alrededor-pero cuando no estaba, nada era bello- además, le daba unas ganas de abrazarla, confortarla, mimarla y estar con ella solos, como hombre y mujer. No como doctor/paciente.

Eso de la terapia con color era verdad ó él, se estaba recuperando: se estaba enamorando.

**  
**


End file.
